Clover Dragon
The Clover Dragon is a rare hybrid dragon of the Plant and Earth. It's main element is Plant. Appearance The clover dragon looks a lot like the Flower Dragon, but has a green color, and clover-like patterns around their face instead of flower petals. Abilities Weapons The clover dragon has a lot of power in its wings and can use them to create strong winds without using even a little bit of Aeromancy. Defenses The clover dragon has a green color useful for camouflage. Other Abilities The clover dragon always seems to have luck. When theres a 1/100 chance it will survive a certain thing, it will almost surely survive. If one of these dragons owned a park it would surely be bursting with Epic dragons. Breath Weapon The clover dragon's breath does not only make plants grow, people hit by it report to have much more luck after that. Weaknesses The clover dragon has a thin skin and will probably not survive an attack from the celtic dragon as that dragon seems to have even more luck. Habitat Regions The clover dragon can be found in the Ulster Meadows and on rare occasions in the Cadberry Meadows. They live there the whole year but can only be seen on Saint Patrick's Day. It is believed that the rest of the year they hide forest and rarely move so distinguishing them from the bushes becomes very hard. Preferred Home The clover dragon likely lives in the forest most time of the year and roam the meadows around the time they can be bred. Sheltering/Nesting The clover dragon does not shelter or build nests during its roaming period and it is believed they live in bushes the rest of the year. Diet Clover dragons survive on photosynthesis, but during the winter, or under the shade of huge trees, it will eat moss or grass. Just like moss dragon, they will never eat the plant they resemble (clovers) as they regard it as cannibalism. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Clover dragons are playful and delightful. They like to pickpocket things and hide them behind brightly colored things. Most of the time they forgot where they hid something and search for it all the time. Social Order The clover dragon lives in large groups during their roaming period and play tricks on each other. Relationship to Wizards The clover dragon likes pickpocketing human things. When in a park Breeding You need either two clover dragons or a Moss Dragon and any other dragon with the Plant element. In the first case they can be bred throughout the year, in the later case you can only breed them around St. Patrick's Day and around january. Habitats These delightful dragons are comfortable in Plant, Earth, Spooky, and Omnitats. How to care for You'd better place signs warning your visitors to check their pockets before they leave, and look from time to time if the signs aren't stolen themselves. These dragons have to be exposed to enough light and when raised with much love, they may even stop pickpocketing... from the one that raised them. Favorite Treat These dragons like berry bauble. Life Cycle Mating The clover dragon likely mates during the period they cannot be found roaming. Birth It is unknown how the eggs hatch as they seem to hatch when they cannot be seen in the wild. Infancy Infants pickpocket the most of all ages, but also fail the most of all at it. Adolescence Adolescents did not really change in behavior from their infant life stage. They also improved on pickpocketing more sneaky. Adulthood Not much is known about the adults behavior as they always run away when we want to study them. Life Span While the true life span of the clover dragon is unknown, some are known to have lived up to 150 years. History Discovery The clover dragon was discovered by an old wizard named Trapick Chelperaun. He found some playing around the tail of a rainbow dragon. However, when he backed off to gather his materials to study them, the rainbow dragon and all clover dragons were gone. He said everyone he would find them and started his journey. He still didn't come back. Other chloromancers studied them since then and it is unknown if Trapick is still alive or found the dragons again. Origin of Name The clover dragon was named after its resemblance to clovers. Magic Clover dragons are adept in Chloromancy, Terramancy, and Herbomancy. They are also masters of Fortunamancy, or luck magic. This is the only dragon besides the Celtic Dragon that has control over this extremely rare and powerful type of magic. Notable Dragons *Pold (The Great Nogard) *Four=Luck (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Earth Category:Plant Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Ulster Meadows Category:Photosynthetics Category:Herbivores Category:Inhabitants of the Cadberry Meadows